


Chasing After Train Wrecks

by Alixtii



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/F, Female Protagonist, Orgasm Denial, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Pegging, Present Tense, Strap-On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-10
Updated: 2007-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-02 14:16:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixtii/pseuds/Alixtii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madison seems to have picked up Lilly's attraction to train wrecks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing After Train Wrecks

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a notebook on the car ride back from my great-aunt's wedding in North Carolina. It was rather strange to write pr0n with my parents in the front seat, I'd have to say.  
> **Spoilers:** Seasons 1 and 2.

She's taking over for Lilly Kane, Madison thinks to herself. Lilly always was attracted to train wrecks, whether for the danger or for the thrill of the forbidden, and Madison is finding herself being pulled into the same pattern. It is fitting, after all; if someone is going to fill Lilly Kane's shoes, it is going to be Madison Sinclair, new queen bee at Neptune High. Sometimes she wonders if it'll lead her to the same destructive end, and is amused to learn that she doesn't care.

And so Dick Casablancas and Don Lamb and now Gia Goodman, the pederast's daughter. Gia is so devestated by her sudden loss of popularity that what is required for Madison to get into Gia's pants can hardly be called a seduction; Gia is so desperate to be liked by somebody, by anybody, that she'll gladly consent to letting Madison, say, fuck her from behind using a strap-on. Madison comes twice, once as she rubs against the strap-on and again, afterwards, when Gia eats her out. Madison doesn't let Gia come at all but still the girl seems eager to please, enthusiastically asking when she and Madison will be able to get together next.

Madison smiles as she leaves the Goodman house and begins to plan how, exactly, she will break Gia's heart.


End file.
